High School for the Freaks, Sonic Couples Fanfic 2
by ShadowEatsSkittlez
Summary: Sonic characters in high school! ... Shadouge, Silvaze, Sonamy, and more! MUST READ ADVENTURES IN THE CABIN FIRST! *This is a spin off of the story Adventures in the Cabin after all* :P criticism is welcome but no flames please ... (Still need story covers!) ... Completed! Thanks for the support and reviews! And again... still in need of story covers!
1. Chapter 1

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 1**

** "Shit, I'm gonna be late," Rouge mutters, struggling with her skin tight jeans. Once done she studies her self in a full-sized mirror. She is wearing a red tank top cut of just below her breasts, black skinny jeans, and grey converse. _Shadow will like this,_ she thinks. She plays with her hair, which to her feels a little too long, like it's grown too much since the two weeks back from the cabin.**

** "You shouldn't have taken so much time with your hair," A voice makes Rouge jump. Her mom, Jewel, stands in the doorway with a cocked eyebrow.**

** "You have to look reasonable for the first day of school," Rouge nudges Jewel out of the way.**

** "So? You're still going to see the same people you did every other year," Jewel follows Rouge to the door. "But I was the same, so I guess I have no room to talk," Jewel smiles.**

** "Kay' well, bye!" Rouge waves on her way out the door. She walks fast to Blaze's van. Silver is in the front seat.**

** "Rouge!" Silver rolls down the window, and holds his arms out in a gesture for a hug. "It feels like it has been forever since we've seen each other!"**

** "It's been like, what, two weeks?" Rouge jumps in the back seat.**

** "Well I saw you last weekend," Blaze giggles.**

** "Shadow missed you," Silver says playfully.**

** "I can't believe you hadn't hung out or anything since the cabin." Blaze says, and flips the driver in front of her off. Blaze was always bad with road rage.**

** "Well we talked on the phone everyday, and we never really had the time,"**

** "Last year here…" Silver says as Blaze pulls into the school parking lot. (It's a very short drive) "It's kind of sad when you think about it."**

** "I know, but at least after this no more school," Rouge jumps out of the van, and almost forgets her bag.**

** "Look, there's Amy and Sonic!" Blaze points at the two, holding hands.**

** "JET!" Silver yells and runs towards the green hawk, knocking him backward when he runs into him.**

** "Silver! Buddy!" Jet laughs as he pushes Silver off him.**

** "So immature." Blaze rolls her eyes and giggles. She grabs Rouge's arm and starts toward the building.**

** "Shadow!" Rouge pulls away from Blaze's grip and jumps onto the black hedgehog when he gets out of his car.**

** "Rouge," Shadow pulls her into the kiss, and backs against his car.**

** "Hey, Blaze." Ember's voice makes Blaze jump.**

** "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Blaze pushes Ember playfully.**

** "Sorry, it's a habit." Ember gives a half smile. His eyes widen at Shadow and Rouge. "Jeeze they look like they're going to swallow each other."**

** "Yeah, two weeks apart does that to a couple." Blaze continues, "Even though they haven't been together too long."**

** "_Meant to be?_" Ember jokes.**

** "Didn't know Shad and Rouge finally hooked up," Jet interrupts.**

** "Yeah," Silver grabs Blaze's hand as they walk. "Sonic and Amy too."**

** "Wow! Dude I wish I was at the cabin with you guys." Jet pushes the doors open, and holds it for the others.**

** "Sorry, Jet, but I really don't like you." Blaze says matter-of-factly.**

** "Blaze don't be mean to my Hawk Booger!" Silver nudges Blaze.**

** "Don't worry, I know, Blaze." Jet makes a high pitch meow to make fun of the cat. Ember pushes his forehead.**

** "_Hawk Booger_?" Blaze raises an eyebrow at Silver.**

** "Yes, that's his name." Silver nods, "Since he is green and all." He looks down at his schedule. "I have chemistry first?" He moans.**

** "Look, I do to." Blaze pulls on Silver's arm. "C'mon,"**

** "Aw, well, bye guys!" Jet waves at them.**

** Ember narrows his eyes at Jet. "Don't make fun of my sister, okay?"**

** "Err, okay…" Jet speed-walks away from Ember, scared of the retractable sword in his belt.**

…

"**Sorry I'm late!" Rouge busts through the chemistry lab doors. She grabs an open seat next to Blaze. The purple echidna in the front of the class gives her a look. _She must bee the teacher… _Rouge thinks.**

"**_Where were you_?" Blaze whispers as the teacher starts going over class rules.**

"**_Me and Shadow got caught up in… Well, you know."_ Rouge whispers back.**

** "_You naughty girl," _Silver winks at Rouge.**

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to see if anyone thought the story sounded good, or worth it to write before I continued… I have more ideas to make it better, but I wanted opinions Because I'm really picky with Sonic high school stories, I still haven't found a good one yet, so I'm worried mine wont be any better. :P please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 2**

** "Something you want to share, Bunny?" Ms. Echidna cocks an eyebrow at the chatting bunny.**

** "Uh, no?" Bunny says with an attitude, and blows her bangs out of her face. "What are you looking at?" She shifts her gaze to Vector.**

** Vector quickly looks away. "Sorry I was a little out of it there."**

** "Whatever," Bunny gives a sigh.**

** "Guys, be quiet so I can talk please!" Ms. Echidna gives them both an irritated look.**

** "Vector," Espio hisses in a low voice. "Staring at girls like that is rude."**

** "Look dude she has a robotic leg,"**

** "So, it is still rude."**

** "I think it's sexy," Vector sticks his tongue out at the lizard.**

** "Disgusting, why am I friends with you?" Espio shakes his head.**

** "Vector stop being such a perv," Rouge shouts across the room, being the only one who heard him from where she's sitting.**

** "Was I talking to you? Miss Big Boobs?" Vector fiddles with the sunglasses on his head.**

** "Man you are horrible!" Rouge starts to get out of her chair, but Blazer grabs her arm.**

** "Rouge have a seat!" Ms. Echidna points a ruler at the bat, then turns her point to Vector. "And you, stop messing with the girls! Next time I'm sending you to the office!"**

** "Sorry," Vector says sarcastically.**

** "Ugh, I have a feeling you are going to make this year hell for me," Ms. Echidna sighs and goes back to what she was saying about rules and expectations and such.**

** "If I were you I would have taken 'Miss Big Boobs' as a compliment," Silver smirks.**

** "He's just such a pervert! And I have a boyfriend, he shouldn't be looking there!"**

** "Whether you have a boyfriend or not, boys will look there." Blaze rests her chin on her hand.**

** "I know… But I don't want Shadow getting all offensive or anything if he sees someone doing stuff like that."**

** "Rouge there is no preventing that," Silver pokes Rouge's nose.**

** "Oh well," Rouge shrugs.**

…

** "Hey dude," Knuckles hits Shadow's shoulder when the teacher leaves the room after he was called on the intercom.**

** "What?" Shadow hisses, he's never really liked Knuckles.**

** "Dude chill," Knuckles raises an eyebrow at Shadow.**

** "Sorry, what did you want?"**

** "Well I was thinking about asking Rouge out, you know, new year, new girlfriend?"**

** "That's not a good idea,"**

** "Why?"**

** "Because she's taken."**

** "Really?" Knuckles cocks his head. "Who?"**

** "Someone a lot more worth her time than you," Sonic interrupts.**

** "Hey man that's not cool," Knuckles narrows his eyes at Sonic, then looks back at Shadow. "Seriously, who?"**

** "Shadow, who else?" Sonic answers for Shadow.**

** "Shadow!?" Knuckles opens his mouth in surprise. "How is this fucker better for Rouge than I am!?" Knuckles stands from his seat, and gets ready to throw a punch.**

** "Dude calm down!" Sonic stands and reaches for his arm, but it's too late.**

** Shadow grabs Knuckle's swinging fist. "I'm not going to fight you."**

** "What you think you're too 'badass' or something to fight me?" Knuckles swings another punch, but Shadow deflects it again.**

** "No, I'm just not stupid enough to stoop to your level." Shadow deflects another punch, and soon the whole class is gathered around them.**

** "Sonic," Sally grabs onto Sonic's arm. "They are scaring me," She gets as close to Sonic as possible, trying to show off her breasts.**

** Sonic pulls his arm away. "Err, Sally, I have a girlfriend."**

** "Who says I was trying to be your girlfriend?"**

** "Well you always did that crap to me when we were dating, and when you were trying to get me in your pants."**

** "Ugh whatever," Sally stomps to the other side of the circle, and stands next to Wave.**

** Shadow keeps deflecting Knuckles punches, and eventually does a roundhouse kick, knocking Knuckles to the floor. A series of "Ooh's" and "Whoa's" sound from the crowd. "Man you are annoying as fuck. Control your rage."**

** "Fuck you Shadow." Knuckles coughs.**

** "Hey you were the one who picked a fight with him," Sonic sits on his heels next to the echidna and pokes his face.**

** "Fuck off Son-"**

** "What is going on here!?" Mr. Seedrian enters the room. "I leave the room for five minutes and there's already a fight!?" He sits at his desk. "Well now I know not to trust you guys alone,"**

** "Nice going, asshole." Wave pushes Knuckles out of the way to her seat.**

** "Knuckles and Shadow, go to the office." Mr. Seedrian tells them, typing away on his computer.**

** "So what fighting gets you into?" Shadow keeps his distance from Knuckles as they walk.**

** "_See what fighting gets you into?" _Knuckles mocks Shadow's words, imitating Shadow's voice. "Maybe you shouldn't be stealing my girl,"**

** "_Your _girl? Last time I checked you can't _own_ someone."**

** "You know what I meant."**

** "Frankly, I don't, because it's not like you can put a label on a girl like that. She will like who she wants, you can't control that."**

** "Well I called her first!"**

** "Don't act so immature," Shadow makes a fist. "The only reason you want her is so you can get your hands on her body."**

** "Don't tell me you don't want to hit that,"**

** Shadow lunges toward Knuckles and punches him; hard, making Knuckles fall and slide a little on the concrete. "You are disgusting!"**

** Knuckles swings his leg out, tripping Shadow, and jumps on top the hedgehog. Shadow is still able to deflect his punches, and knees him.**

** "Fuck!" Knuckles falls over, holding his crotch.**

** "Now get the fuck up and let's go." Shadow nudges Knuckles with his foot.**

** "I fucking- hate you-" Knuckles slowly stands, and pushes Shadow.**

** "You need to stop."**

** "Whatever." Knuckles speeds his walk, staying ahead of Shadow the rest of the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 3**

** "Hey, Rouge!" Sonic waves to Rouge, speeding to her in the hallway.**

** "Yeah?" Rouge turns on her heels to face Sonic.**

** "Shadow and Knuckles were fighting in history class, and got sent to the office! Shadow kicked Knuckles ass, and only with a kick too,"**

** "What!? Why!?"**

** "Because Knuckles was trying to punch him,"**

** "No, why were they fighting?"**

** "Oh because Knuckles apparently wanted to ask you out, and Shadow, no I, told him Shadow was dating you, and he got all offensive and started trying to punch Shadow."**

** "That's horrible," Rouge can't help but be a little happy that boys were fighting over her, but she still hates Knuckles…**

** "Rouge?" Rouge is alerted to attention with Sonic's hand waving in her face.**

** "Sorry," Rouge turns abruptly when she feels a touch on her shoulder.**

** "Hey," Shadow wraps his hands around Rouge's waist and kisses her.**

** Rouge gives Shadow a look. "So what happened between you and Knucks earlier?"**

** "He was trying to get a part of you… If you know what I mean…" Shadow hugs Rouge tight. "So I was like, no she's mine!"**

** "Aw," Rouge kisses the ebony hedgehog. "I love you."**

** "I love you too."**

** "C'mon guys let's go," Sonic pulls on their arms until they get to the cafeteria.**

** The cafeteria is huge, and crowded with teenagers. Just the few minutes the three spent talking in the hallway was too much to get a good seat.**

** After getting their lunch trays, the three scan the room. Rouge motions for them to follow her when she sees Amy waving from her seat with Blaze and Silver.**

** "Hey," Blaze says with her mouth full.**

** "Blaze, don't talk with your mouth full! That's just rude!" Amy tries to keep a serious face, but laughs at the way Blaze looks at her.**

** "Sorry," Blaze says, crumbs falling out her mouth. Silver stuffs his fork in her mouth.**

** "Blaze I swear-"**

** "What the fuck are you doing here?" Shadow interrupts Amy's sentence when Knuckles walks to their table, two boys behind him. A black echidna, and a green bat with black streaks in his long hair.**

** "I came to get my girl." Knuckles gives a Rouge mischievous smile, and kisses her. Rouge tries to pull away, but he holds her tight. Rouge kicks his 'soft spot'. Shadow jumps on top of the fallen echidna and throws a series of punches. Knuckles is too surprised to defend any of the blows. The boys behind him try to pull Shadow off, but Shadow holds on tight. The black echidna attempts to kick Shadow, but Silver lunges at him, knocking him to the floor. The two kick and punch each other, in a "fair" fight. The bat tries to break both up, mostly just hitting Shadow and Silver, just making it worse. Sonic jumps on him and starts swinging.**

** Amy starts crying. "I don't want my last year here to be like this,"**

** "Amy-" Blaze looks around, and notices almost the whole cafeteria crowded around the fighting boys. She notices Tails comforting Cream at another table. Blaze raises her hands in the air. "Everyone get the hell out of here! This is none of your business!"**

** "What makes you think you can tell us what to do?" Bunny puts her hands on her hips.**

** Blaze shoots a little flame at Bunny's feet, and she jumps away. Then she shoots another at Silver's feet, and he turns to face her. Silver then gets blown in the back of the head, and falls into Blaze. He turns, and uses his telekinesis to push the boys off each other. He tries to stand, but falls back over. Silver is dizzy from his blow to the head.**

** "Silver!" Blaze leans next to him and kisses his forehead.**

** "What is going on here!?" The principal screams when he sees the scene. Knuckles is knocked out cold, Shadow has a bloody nose from the two punches Knuckles was able to get, Silver has a little blood coming from the corner of his mouth, and the black echidna is bruised up. Sonic and the green bat look almost completely unharmed.**

** "T-they were fighting, and," Cosmo shyly stands next to the principal, and it is quickly realized she was the one who told.**

** "Enough boys, all of you, to my office! And you two," He points to Rouge and Blaze. "Get these boys to the nurse, Vector help them."**

** "Yes sir!" Vector quickly rushes to pick Knuckles up, and they all head to the nurse.**

** "They need better care then that!" Cream yells in the background. "Knuckles is out cold! He needs better help!"**

** Tails hold Cream close. "Cream he's going to be okay."**

** "Why does he have to be such a hothead!?"**

** "Cosmo, thank you for telling me about this… But honestly the lunch ladies should've noticed this." Mr. Dean grabs Shadow by the arm, and whispers in his ear. "You were just in my office earlier. If I see you in there because of this again, you_ will_ be suspended. You're lucky I'm not suspending you now,"**

** Shadow pulls his arm away, and walks next to Sonic on their way to the office. "What will Rouge think? Do you think she will break up with me because I got all violent like that?"**

** "No, Rouge would most likely be proud of you more than anything else," Sonic speaks quietly so Mr. Dean wont hear.**

** "I don't know… But the first day of school, and I've already gotten in a fight… Man I hate Knuckles."**

** "He got what he deserved, Shady," Sonic pats Shadow's back. "He got what he deserved."**

_**Sorry about another short chapter, but I wanted to get some out there so you guys weren't waiting another day for another one :P please review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 4**

** A knock on the door makes Shadow and Rouge jump from the couch. Shadow stands to walk to the door, Rouge reaches for his arm but he's too far away.**

** Shadow answers the door to Blaze. Blaze studies Shadow, "Where is your shirt?"**

** "In my ass, now get inside." Shadow pulls Blaze in the door quickly; Rouge's neighbors would not hesitate to tell her parents people were at the house when they were away. "It's almost ten you know,"**

** Blaze walks toward Rouge, and falls into her arms. "Rouge, I'm scared,"**

** "Why?"**

** "Well, um," Blaze looks back and forth between Rouge and Shadow. "I was supposed to start my period three days ago…"**

** "Blaze, I don't think its anything serious like that," Rouge holds Blaze out at arms length.**

** "But what if it is!? What will my dad think!? What will Ember think!?" Blaze bursts into tears. "I will never be trusted by my dad again! And who knows what he will do to Silver! What if I will never be able to see him again!?"**

** "Blaze don't say that,"**

** "What about school!? If I'm pregnant, when I start showing I might get called a slut! And who knows worse!"**

** "Blaze!" Shadow pulls Blaze up by the arm to face him. "You're overreacting; I'm sure it's nothing… This kind of stuff happens to girls all the time right?" Shadow looks to Rouge.**

** "Only when you first start… So for Blaze I don't think so, it hasn't happened to me for years…"**

** "Err, okay, well… maybe we should get you one of those pregnancy test things?"**

** "I- I can't…" Blaze starts to fall, but Shadow pulls her up again.**

** "Why?"**

** "What if it's positive? What will I do?"**

** "Blaze, better to know now," Rouge pulls Blaze from Shadow and embraces her. "We will go to the store now and get you one," She reaches and grabs Shadow's shirt from the couch, and throws it at him. "You need to be dressed."**

** "Whatever let's go," Shadow pulls the girl's arms and grabs the keys to his car.**

** Shadow parks in front of a small corner store.**

** "Let's make it quick," Blaze holds Rouge's hand when they walk through the door. "_Shit!" _Blaze whispers, and crouches when she walks, she pulls Rouge with her.**

** "What is it?" Rouge looks at Blaze confused.**

** "_Shh!_" Blaze holds a finger to her mouth. "It's Ember, he's over there in the snack aisle!"**

** "Oh,"**

** "Great now we have to sneak around?" Shadow whispers to the girls.**

** "Hey, Shadow!" Ember waves Shadow over to him.**

** "Oh, hey," Shadow walks to the cat.**

** "What are you doing here this late at night?"**

** "I could ask you the same," Shadow raises an eyebrow.**

** "Game night with some buddies, need more food."**

** "Oh,"**

** "So what are you doing?"**

** "Oh, um," Shadow desperately looks around the store for an excuse. He gets hit in the face with a… _condom box…_**

** "Oh!" Ember shoves his hands in his pockets.**

** _Damn you guys… _"Yeah, my friend needs some… it's a emergency… He didn't want to interrupt things…"**

** Ember gives him a look. "Sure…" The sound of a thud brings the boys to attention, and a pink box slides across the floor. "Oh god! I need to bring this back to whoever dropped it,"**

** Shadow quickly notices what the box is. "No, no, no," Shadow grabs Ember's shoulder. "Let me do it,"**

** "It's no big deal, really," Ember picks up the box and studies it. "Condoms and pregnancy tests? Shadow what is going on?"**

** "That thing just slid in here! What makes you think its mine!?"**

** "You're right, I'm sorry," Ember shakes his head. "Still I have to bring this back,"**

** _Shit… _Shadow reaches for Ember, but he speeds away. _Blaze be careful!_ Shadow thinks as if Blaze can hear him.**

** "Rouge?" Ember hesitantly hands Rouge the box.**

** "Sorry, I fell and knocked that over," Rouge starts to put the box back, and throws it in the aisle Blaze ran to when Shadow gets Ember's attention. Another thud and a little "_ow!_" sound from that aisle.**

** "Was that… Blaze?" Ember darts his eyes all around the store.**

** "Blaze? Why would Blaze be here?" Rouge tries to stay cool as possible.**

** "Eh," Ember shakes his head. "You're right… She was asleep when I left so…" Ember shifts his eyes between the two. "I know what you guys are doing," He now looks at the condomsand pregnancy tests. "Just please, be careful, alright?"**

** "Ember, we aren't-"**

** "It's okay Rouge, I won't tell anyone."**

** "Ember," Shadow sighs. "Just go."**

** "Sorry, well um, bye!" Ember waves at them after paying for his items.**

** "Rouge!" Blaze rises from the aisle two aisles down from theirs. "Why did you throw that!?"**

** "Well I had to make sure you had one incase Ember decided to stay too long or something!"**

** "Whatever!" Shadow raises his hand to shush them. "Let's just pay for your shit and leave!"**

** "Okay, okay!" Rouge and Blaze say in unison.**

…

** "Okay, so you just pee on it and wait two minutes and see what happens?" Blaze opens the box slowly.**

** "I don't know," Rouge shuts the bathroom door.**

** Shadow sits in the living room. He sinks in the couch, trying to determine what the muffled voices in the bathroom are saying.**

** Blaze and Rouge come out of the bathroom with worried looks on their face. Blaze puts her hand over her mouth when she sits.**

** "So?" Shadow looks at Rouge.**

** "We have to wait a couple minutes,"**

** "Oh." Shadow places his hand on Blaze's shoulder. "You okay?"**

** "I feel like I'm going to throw up… I'm so scared…"**

** A few minutes later…**

** "Okay, should we look now?" Blaze stops her pacing back and forth to look at Rouge.**

** "Go look."**

** Blaze slowly walks to the bathroom. "Rouge!" She yells, and falls to the floor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 5**

** "Blaze!?" Shadow and Rouge run to the bathroom. Rouge crouches to hug Blaze, and Shadow picks up the test strip.**

** Shadow widens his eyes. "You have to tell Silver, now."**

** "I- I can't," Blaze looks at her stomach and places her hand over it. "I can't see his face when I tell him… What if he leaves me?"**

** "Blaze, Silver is not that kind of person, you should know that." Shadow pulls Blaze off the floor and hands her his phone. "You need to tell him, or I will."**

** "No, Shadow,"**

** "Blaze, he needs to know." Shadow takes his phone back, dials Silver's number, and forcefully puts the phone in Blaze's hand.**

** "_Hello_?" Silver answers tiredly.**

** "Err, hey, Silver," Blaze tries not to cry.**

** "_Blaze? What are you doing with Shadow's phone? You know it's like 11:30?"_**

** "Well, um, S-Silver," Blaze drops the phone and falls, crying.**

** "_Blaze are you okay!?_" Silver screams.**

** "Silver?" Shadow picks up the phone.**

** "_What's going on with Blaze!? Is she okay!?_"**

** "Not really,"**

** "_What's wrong with her!?_"**

** "Your dipshit ass got her pregnant."**

** "Shadow don't say that!" Blaze reaches for the phone, but Shadow pulls away.**

** Silver stays silent for several moments. "_Shadow? Are you… serious?_"**

** "Yes, Silver, why would I kid about that?"**

** "_I'm on my way,"_**

**"Wait, we're at Rouge's house."**

** "_Okay, bye,_" Silver hangs up the phone.**

** "Wait, I thought Silver couldn't drive?" Rouge says.**

** "He can't, but I'm sure he'll find a way, just because he's Silver." Shadow smiles at Rouge, who is now holding Blaze up.**

…

** "Hey, Silver." Rouge looks around outside after opening the door, curious as to how he got here. She sees Vector's car.**

** "Where's Blaze?" Silver darts his eyes around the room, spotting Blaze on the couch. "Blaze," Silver sits next to her, and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so sorry,"**

** "Don't be sorry, it's my fault too…" Blaze buries her face in Silver's chest. "I'm scared," she mumbles.**

** "I know, and I am too, but I will be here with you the entire time, every second,"**

** "Even in the shower?" Rouge makes a joke to lighten the mood.**

** "Yes," Silver giggles. "Even in the shower, if that's what you want." Blaze looks up and smiles at him.**

** "Err, guys," Rouge looks down at her phone. "My parents are on their way, I'm so sorry but you guys have to go."**

** "Okay," Shadow looks around for his shirt. "So, Silver you want me to take you home?"**

** "I'll go with Blaze," Silver tilts Blaze's head up, and kisses her.**

** "Okay," Blaze says quietly.**

** "Well, bye Rouge," Shadow kisses Rouge, and heads out the door.**

** "Rouge, thank you for everything," Blaze hugs Rouge tight, and grabs Silver's hand on their way out the door.**

** "Bye!" Silver shouts just before the door shuts.**

** "How am I going to tell my family?" Blaze smacks the steering wheel.**

** "Blaze, if you want I can tell, and take the beating… it was my fault after all."**

** "No… Silver… I'll just have Ember tell them… but I'm afraid to tell him too,"**

** "Blaze, I can tell him,"**

** "I need to do it; I can't just hide from everything like that,"**

** "I get it, its okay." Silver kisses Blaze when they stop at his house. "Bye,"**

** "Wait!" Blaze grabs his arm.**

** "What?" Silver smiles when he turns around.**

** "I love you, Silver, I really do,"**

** "I love you too." Silver kisses Blaze again. "Be careful."**

** "You too."**

…

** Blaze lies in bed trying to sleep. Every time she shuts her eyes, she sees herself in a hospital. She finally stands, and heads to her car.**

** Silver wakes up to his phone ringing. "Hello?" He answers tiredly. Silver looks at the alarm clock by his bed. "It's fucking 1:00 in the morning."**

** "_Silver, I'm sorry,_" Blaze's shaky voice comes from the other end.**

** "Oh god Blaze I'm so sorry, are you okay?"**

** "_Not really… I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up but-_"**

** "Blaze don't worry about it its okay, really. You can come over here if you want."**

** "_I'm already outside… I need you…_"**

** "Okay I'll be right there hold on."**

** Within seconds Silver is outside. He rushes to Blaze's window. "You okay?"**

** "Silver," Blaze opens the door and jumps into his arms. "I couldn't sleep,"**

** "It's okay," Silver kisses her forehead. "You can come sleep with me, if you want."**

** "You'll get in trouble,"**

** "Nobody comes in my room at night." Silver shuts her car door and pulls her by the hand. They sneak through the house to Silver's room.**

** "Silver you sure this is okay?"**

** "No, just come on." Silver lies down and pulls Blaze onto the bed with him.**

** Blaze snuggles up to him, and within minutes both are asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 6**

** "Hey come to my party?" Blaze jumps back in her seat when a bright pink paper is shoved in her face. Blaze looks up to see Sally. "Blaze? Are you okay?"**

** "Oh, yeah, just tired,"**

** "Oh, well, I'm having a 'back to school' party, well more like an 'end of school' party, since it's our last year,"**

** "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'll think about it." Blaze takes the invite, and swats Sally away.**

** "Jeeze Blaze, are you okay?" Amy raises an eyebrow at the cat, who almost fell asleep in her lunch. She then watches Sally walk right past her.**

** "Oh, yeah, sorry Amy, I didn't sleep well last night." Blaze leans on her elbow.**

** "Bad dreams or something?"**

** "Yeah,"**

** "Hey guys," Silver smiles at the girls at he sits down. Rouge and Shadow follow behind him.**

** "Hey," Blaze leans on his shoulder.**

** "Wake up," Sonic flicks some of his food.**

** "Ugh, Sonic," Blaze groans, and weakly throws food back at him.**

** The sound of a baby crying alerts Silver. "You guys hear that?"**

** "What?" Rouge flicks her ears.**

** "That baby crying?"**

** "Oh, yeah, it's that chick Fiona's fake fox baby… I think she's… pregnant…" Rouge says "pregnant" quietly, realizing Blaze and Silver will have to take care of a baby like that, but a real one.**

** "Blaze? Are you okay?" Amy reaches for Blaze's hand, the one not clutching her stomach.**

** Blaze pulls her hand away, and covers her mouth. She jerks up from her seat, and runs toward the nearest trashcan.**

** "B-Blaze!" Silver runs toward her, and rubs her back.**

** "Babies disgust her that much?" Sonic jokes.**

** "I thought she liked the schools spaghetti…?" Amy gives Rouge a confused look. Rouge and Shadow look at each other.**

** "Sorry guys, I don't know what's up with my stomach today," Blaze says, returning to the table. Silver still keeps a worried expression.**

** "You two have been acting weird all day, what's up?" Sonic darts his eyes at the two, pointing at them with his plastic fork.**

** "Nothing, just tired, and a little sick now, I guess…" Blaze groans clutches her stomach.**

** "What is it bad for me to be there for her?" Silver swats the fork from Sonic's hand.**

** Amy's facial expression suddenly changes. "Blaze, you're not… Are you?"**

** Blaze just looks away shamefully.**

** "Blaze, oh my god! Silver!"**

** "Wait, what's going on? I'm confused." Sonic looks at Amy expectantly.**

** "I have to go to the bathroom," Silver abruptly stands, and walks from the table.**

** "Shadow?"**

** "I better go check on him," Shadow chases after Silver.**

** "Blaze!" Amy jumps and goes after Blaze when she sprints to the thrash can.**

** "Rouge," Sonic grabs her arm when she stands to go after Blaze. "What is going on?"**

** "Blaze ate some weird food last night,"**

** "Rouge, really,"**

** "Ugh, well," Rouge sits back down. "You can't tell anyone,"**

** "I won't,"**

** "Not even your closest guy friend,"**

** "Well Silver is in it too so," Sonic picks through his food.**

** "Well, Blaze is… pregnant." Rouge stares in Sonic's eyes. "She's been up all night, so she's been tired. And Silver is just worried."**

** "Oh, well that's… shocking." Sonic's eyes widen, and he starts picking through is food again.**

** "I'm so sorry guys," Blaze returns to the table again. "Where did Silver go?"**

** "To the bathroom, Shadow went with him." Rouge jerks a thumb at the door.**

** "I don't think Silver needs help peeing," Amy jokes.**

** "Only when I'm with him he does," Sonic laughs.**

** "It's my fault though… he's going to be all stressed because of me," Blaze rests her head in her palms.**

** "Well, it's Silver who got you pregnant; he's the one that didn't use a condom." Sonic says matter-of-factly.**

** "But it's my fault, in my stupidity, I didn't bother to stay safe, I'm so stupid! I'm so fucking stupid!" Blaze breaks into tears. "Where did Silver go!?"**

** "Blaze calm down, please," Rouge places her hand on Blaze's shoulder.**

** "I want Silver, please," Blaze rests on Rouge's shoulder.**

** "I'll go find him," Sonic leaves the table.**

** "Blaze, it's not your fault, don't get so frustrated with yourself, please." Amy scoots next to Blaze.**

** "I feel like such a fucking idiot… When I start showing, I'm going to be called a whore, a slut, and who knows what else! My dad's already pissed enough that I'm dating a hedgehog, not a cat!"**

** "Blaze don't say that! I mean look, with the way I dress, I'll probably be called much worse," Rouge lowers hr ears.**

** "What do you mean? Why would you be called tha-" Blaze realizes what Rouge said had meant. "Rouge, you're not…"**

** "I am too Blaze..." Rouge looks away.**

** "Does Shadow know?" Amy grabs Rouge's hand.**

** "Does Shadow know what?" Shadow's voice makes Rouge jump.**

** "Oh it's nothing,"**

** "Blaze are you okay? I'm sorry I left, I don't handle puke very well." Silver hugs Blaze from behind.**

** "It's okay," Blaze sniffles when Silver wipes her tears from her face.**

** "Really, Rouge, what were you guys talking about?" Shadow nudges Rouge's shoulder.**

** "Oh Amy just wanted to know if you knew about Blaze, so we wouldn't have to hide it or anything,"**

** "Okay then,"**

** "So, anyone else get invited to Sally's party?" Sonic holds up the pink flyer.**

** "I didn't," Amy crosses her arms over her chest.**

** "Don't be a baby," Shadow throws his straw at Amy.**

** "I told her I wouldn't go unless you were there, so I guess your aloud now?" Sonic looks at Amy.**

** "I don't trust that Sally chick. Not one bit." Amy whines.**

** "Sonic, if you go, watch your back." Shadow thumps his head, and walks when everyone starts to leave the cafeteria.**

** "And your hormones," Silver gives Sonic a look, and stands with his tray.**

** "Silver! Why would you say that!?" Amy pushes Silver.**

** "Because, I don't want him cheating on me!" Silver pushes Amy back playfully.**

** "Well he kinda is already, with me!" Amy pushes Silver again.**

** "And you're cheating on me with Blaze!" Sonic hits Silver's back.**

** "Okay I get it, will you guys just shut up?" Shadow pushes Sonic into Silver, almost knocking them over.**


	7. Chapter 7

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 7**

_**So yeah Rouge is pregnant too… thinking of making it just a scare? Now sure what to do at this point XD… Tell me what you think :) just please be NICE about it X) and BTW I made the chapters normal instead of 4 being in two parts, the numbers were all mixed up on Fanfiction and it annoyed me… Well anyway, I should let you read now X)**_

** "Man, her house is big!" Sonic looks around the living room of Sally's house.**

** "Err, yeah," Amy clutches Sonic's arm tight, the room is packed with people, and Amy isn't a very big fan of people.**

** "Sonic! I'm glad you could make it!" Sally pats Sonic's back, and gives him a hug. She walks right past the rest.**

** "A little rudemuch?" Rouge puts her hands on her hips.**

** "Sonic, please be careful around her." Amy stays clutched to Sonic's arm as the gang makes their way through the crowded room.**

** "Jeeze it's like the whole school is in here!" Silver pushes through to try to stay with Sonic, Blaze holding his hand, and Rouge holding Blaze's.**

** "Where are we going!?" Rouge shouts over the music.**

** "To the kitchen, I think!" Sonic blindly moves through the house.**

** "Sonic I don't know why I'm following you," Shadow shakes his head when being pulled by Rouge.**

** "But hey I found the kitchen!" Sonic heads for the fridge.**

** "Sonic you can't just poke through her fridge like that!" Amy swats Sonic's hand away from the Monster he was grabbing at.**

** "Dipshit the drinks are over there," Shadow smacks Sonic's arm and points him to a table full of drinks.**

** "Oh!" Sonic pulls Amy over to the table.**

** "Ugh, I didn't know _you_ were going to be here." Knuckles takes a drink from his Mountain Dew and gives Shadow a dirty look.**

** "To be fair I didn't know you were going to be here either." Shadow gives Knuckles the same look.**

** "Guys, no fighting, please?" Rouge grabs Shadow's arm and pulls him back to the living room. A dancing couple bumps into them.**

** "Hey dude watch your step!" Shadow scoots away.**

** "Oh hey! Shadow I didn't think you would make it!" Jet opens his arms for a hug, but Shadow pushes him a little.**

** "No thanks."**

** "Fine then," Jet puts his hand around Wave's shoulders. "But you owe me for interrupting my dance session!"**

** "Whatever," Shadow gives Jet a sarcastic smile, and crosses his arms.**

** "So where's the rest of your posse?" Wave asks.**

** "In the kitchen, probably pigging out." Rouge places her hands on her hips and shakes her head.**

** "Hey did you see Knuckles' black eye?" Wave asks out of nowhere.**

** "Yes, and I'm still a little pissed you guys fought in the first place." Rouge narrows her eyes at Shadow.**

** "The fucker kissed you! I wasn't going to let him get away with that!" Shadow raises his hands defensively.**

** "Hey I would be proud to have a boyfriend who would fight for me," Wave leans on Jet.**

** "Hey you don't like having me as a boyfriend or something!? Is there something you have to say to me!?" Jet steps away from Wave, making her stumble to the side.**

** "No! Jet I was just joking, god." Wave rolls her eyes.**

** "I knew that… I was joking too!" Jet links his arm with Wave's and starts to pull her in the opposite direction. "Talk to you later, we have dancing to do!"**

** "Uh, sure." Rouge waves, but the two are already out of sight.**

** "Dude they have some amazing chicken wings here!" Silver appears with sauce on his muzzle, and Blaze following him with a napkin.**

** "Well, that's… nice?" Shadow raises an eyebrow at the silver hedgehog.**

** "Try some!" Silver shoves the wing in Shadow's face.**

** "Dude get that out of my face." Shadow swats Silver's hand, making him drop the food.**

** "Hey you wasted a perfect chicken wing!" Silver throws his hands in the air.**

** "They have plenty more," Blaze picks the wing from the floor. "He's been munching these since we got to the kitchen." Blaze moves her eyes to Rouge.**

** "I can see that," Rouge motions her hand in front of Silver's face. Silver bites her hand.**

** "That's my face!" Silver sticks his tongue out.**

** "Sorry he had a Monster, and you know how hyper he gets after drinking one of those." Blaze turns on her heel. "I'll be back, I'm going to throw this away."**

** "So what are Sonic and Amy doing?" Shadow looks around the room.**

** "They ran into Tikal. I don't know if they are still talking to her though-" Silver's words are muffled when Blaze randomly wipes Silver's face from behind. She walks back where she came from to throw that napkin away.**

** "Hey Sonic look!" Amy busts through the crowd, pulling Sonic behind her. "My song is on!"**

** "How am I supposed to look at a song!?" Sonic shouts.**

** "Whatever just dance with me!" Amy shimmies her shoulders and Sonic.**

** "Tik Tok, of course." Rouge shakes her head while watching Amy do the dance from the game, and a few other kids join her. She recognizes Wave, but not the other two girls.**

** "I feel a little out of place here." Shadow pulls on the collar of his Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt.**

** "I have to pee," Rouge grabs Shadow's hand.**

** "Why do I need to come pee with you?"**

** "I want you to wait outside the door so I don't have to come searching for you when I'm done," Rouge searches for Sally.**

** "Hey, Sally!" Shadow waves Sally over when he spots her.**

** "Yes?" She places her free hand on her hip, the other one holding a drink.**

** "Need to know where the bathroom is,"**

** "Down that hallway, first door on the left. There are condoms in one of the drawers, please don't get too crazy." Sally turns the other direction.**

** "No, Sally that's not what I was- ugh never mind she's already gone." Shadow pushes Rouge to the bathroom.**

** "Okay I'll be back." Rouge starts to open the door, and quickly shuts it back and leans against it.**

** "What?"**

** "There was something going on in there,"**

** Shadow pushes Rouge out of the way, and opens the door to see Knuckles and Tikal making out. "Hey this room is not for that shit," he pulls Knuckles by the collar of his shirt and pulls him off Tikal.**

** "Dude what the fuck!?" Knuckles grabs Tikal's hand as he is pushed out the door.**

** "Heh," Rouge places her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows at the echidnas.**

** Knuckles looks at Rouge and widens his eyes. "Rouge!" Knuckles quickly drops Tikal's hand. "It's not what you think!"**

** "I don't care, it's not like we have anything going on. I just think its funny how you start all this shit with Shadow then go and make out with Tikal." Rouge gives Knuckles a devious smile.**

** "So, you don't really… like me?" Tikal holds her hands to her mouth, and her face grows red. Rouge is surprised Tikal was even doing that in the first place.**

** "No, Tikal, I do!" Knuckles touches Tikal's shoulder, and Tikal shifts at his touch.**

** "It's because I don't have big boobs, isn't it!?" Tikal looks away, tears forming in her eyes. Rouge jumps at what she just said.**

** "Tikal! No, I swear it's not like that!" Knuckles reaches for Tikal's hand.**

** "No! It's exactly like that! I can't believe I just kissed you! Just because I don't have a figure, doesn't mean you can't choose me over her!" Tikal points at Rouge. Tears stream down her face.**

** "Tikal!" Rouge grabs her arm. "Tikal, you are beautiful, don't let anyone else make you think otherwise. You will meet someone perfect for you, someone less perverted and gross than Knuckles. You don't need him, he's just some horny, easily angered boy."**

** "So you're saying Knuckles is just using me!?" Tikal makes a fist, and throws a punch at Knuckles, but is caught by Shadow.**

** "I'm afraid so," Rouge pulls Tikal into a hug.**

** "No! I swear Tikal, I like you, I really do! Please don't act like this!" Knuckles glares at Rouge. "How could you say that to her!?"**

** "It's true though," Shadow shrugs.**

** "I'm not just some horny fucking guy! Tikal, please!" Knuckles grows red with rage, and kicks the wall.**

** "Knuckles!" Shadow pulls Knuckles out of the hallway, and throws him to the floor. "Calm your ass down!"**

** "Sorry Tikal, but I really have to go to the bathroom. Amy is out in the living room somewhere," Rouge waits until Tikal finds Amy to go to the bathroom.**

** _God, dammit Knuckles… Is it bad that I'm happy Rouge did that? Hopefully Knuckles hates her now because of what she said… _Shadow thinks to himself while waiting for Rouge.**

** "Dude, what just happened?" Jet stands next to Shadow and points at Knuckles.**

** "Knuckles just did something stupid, that's all."**

** "He's always doing something stupid, that hothead," Jet crosses his arms over his chest and laughs. "So, where's your girlfriend Rouge?"**

** "In the bathroom,"**

** "Waiting for the right moment to bust in there?" Jet raises his eyebrow at Shadow.**

** "Of course, how did you know?" Shadow says sarcastically. "No, I'm just waiting for her to get out. Where's Wave?"**

** "Went to get a drink." Jet leans against the wall, mocking Shadow's position. "I look sexy right now," Jet laughs.**

** "Oh you're cool," Shadow moves off the wall, and pushes Jet's forehead, causing him to fall over.**

** "You know it," Jet stands and brushes himself off. "You need to stop pushing people, it's not nice." Jet smiles at Shadow.**

** "Nah," Shadow pushes Jet again, and grabs Rouge's hand when she emerges form the bathroom. "Talk to you later,"**

** "You guys are turds!" Jet shouts after the couple.**


	8. Chapter 8

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 8**

** 3 HOURS LATER…**

** "Who wants to-" a white cat with ice blue hair hiccups and stumbles around on Sally's coffee table. "D-dance with me?" She holds up her cup and falls backward; being caught by that Black echidna the boys had gotten in a fight with days before.**

** "Who is that?" Rouge laughs at the cat.**

** "I think her name is Jackie, she has a few of my classes." Shadow watches as she stumbles around, giving people dumbfounded smiles.**

** "I didn't know Sally was serving alcohol?" Rouge looks around the room, seeing more people acting the same way.**

** "Weather she is or not, you're not drinking any." Shadow grabs Rouge's arm and pulls her out of the way of a falling hedgehog.**

** "Silver?" Rouge holds her hand out to help Silver up. "What are you doing? You aren't drinking, are you?"**

** "Hell no," Silver points to Vector, who is also stumbling around and dancing. "Vector bumped into me. Blaze got caught up in a group of boys and I was trying to help her but Vector, being the idiot that he is, stumbled right into me. They're trying to get Blaze to dance on the table with that Jackie girl!"**

** "What perverts," Rouge rolls her eyes.**

** "Well we have to get in there and get her you dumbass!" Shadow grabs Silver and charges into the crowd of boys around the table. Girls are also dancing around on the outside of the crowd, not paying attention to anything around them.**

** "Look its Big Boobs!" Vector stops next to Rouge and pats her back.**

** "Stop calling me that!" Rouge stomps her foot and slaps Vector across the face.**

** "Whoa, whoa, I was just kidding." Vector raises his hands defensively.**

** "What do you want?" Rouge crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently.**

** "Hey miss grouchy pants, what's your problem?"**

** "You're my problem! Please, just, go away." Rouge rubs her temples.**

** "Okay, jeeze." Vector turns around, spilling his drink a bit on the way over to Bunny. Probably to flirt…**

** Rouge watches as Shadow and Silver push boys out of the way and Blaze getting pushed onto the table, Jackie trying to pull her up with her.**

** "Hey back off!" Silver pushes, aggressively, a red cat that just touched Blaze's rear-end.**

** Blaze turns her head and releases her hand from pushing other boys' hands away. She shoots a small fire ball at the guy that touched her. Jackie manages to pull Blaze up on the table when she's not paying attention.**

** "Man you guys are horrible," Shadow kicks the shin of the guy in front of him, grabs Blaze around the waist, and pulls her over his shoulder. He charges through the crowd once again, Silver holding his arm.**

** "Jeeze I didn't know the guys at our school were that bad," Blaze brushes herself off when Shadow sets her down.**

** "It's probably the alcohol; I'm guessing most of them have never had it or something." Silver hugs Blaze. "I think we should just go now,"**

** "Where's Sonic and Amy?" Rouge spins around.**

** "I don't know, they seem to always escape us." Silver gets on his tip-toes and looks around the room.**

** "I see them," Shadow points at the couple, hiding in the corner with a single drink and two straws. "Hiding from the crowd."**

** "Well go get em'!" Rouge flails her hands in the air.**

** "Yeah I'll be back," Shadow motions his hand and mouths 'wait here'.**

** "This turned out to be a sucky party." Silver crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a sigh. "I was hoping to have a great time!"**

** "Hey its best to leave before it gets too out of hand." Rouge shrugs her shoulders.**

** "Never thought I would be at a high school party where I had to step over passed-out drunken people." Blaze looks up at the dance party on the coffee table. "Man that Jackie girl is crazy." She motions her hand at the cat, now with her shirt off, dancing on the table with a few other people.**

** "She's a real party animal." Silver laughs.**

** "Back," Shadow returns with Sonic and Amy.**

** "I can't wait to get out of here!" Amy jumps for joy.**

** "Hold up I gotta piss," Sonic hands Amy the drink they were sharing, and heads toward the bathroom.**

** "Hurry up, Sonic!" Amy shouts after him.**

…

** "Hey, Sonic." Sally leans in the doorway.**

** "Sally!? I'm kinda pissing here!" Sonic steps sideways. "Shut the door!"**

** "Aha," Sally giggles. "Okay," she steps in and shuts the door.**

** "No! Not like that!" Sonic hurries and zips up his pants. "What are you doing!?"**

** "I figured this was the only moment we could have alone!" Sally leans against the door.**

** "Well maybe I don't want any time alone with you!" Sonic starts washing his hands.**

** "But, that's not how it used to be," Sally licks her lips. "Sonic, I still love you,"**

** "People in 'love' don't cheat on each other." Sonic quotes with his fingers.**

** "But Sonic that wasn't my fault!" Sally takes her shirt off and throws herself at Sonic.**

** "Okay so making out with that stupid boy wasn't your fault?" Sonic says sarcastically, and pushes Sally off him. "I don't like you like that any more, Sally. I never will again. I have Amy now, and she's all I need!"**

** "But don't you want more?" Sally throws her shirt at Sonic. "Because you can have more. It's okay, I won't tell." **

** "Sally!" Sonic throws her shirt on the floor and pushes toward the door. "I knew coming here was a bad idea!"**

** Sally rushes and pushes the door shut when Sonic opens it. "But Sonic!" Sally hiccups and falls to the floor, hands still on the door. "I still love you!"**

** "Fuck you." Sonic pulls her hands off the door, and slams it shut behind him.**

…

** "Sonic? You look angry, what's wrong?" Amy holds onto Sonic's arm as they walk –and Sonic stomps- to Blaze's van. Shadow and Rouge split off to Shadow's car.**

** "Nothing, just have a headache." Sonic holds his head and shuts his eyes tight. "Blaze, do you have an Ibuprofen?"**

** "Um, no, sorry Sonic." Blaze looks through her purse when they reach a stop sign.**

** "Eh, it's okay."**

** "So, um, Silver,"**

** "Hm?" Silver turns his gaze from the window.**

** "Do you think I should tell my parents tonight?"**

** "That's your decision, but I'll be there if you want me to."**

** "No I don't want whatever is in the room thrown at you… I need to do it on my own." Blaze waves at Sonic when they stop at his house.**

** "Well, tell me how it goes… you're welcome to come to my house if anything happens." Silver rolls down his window and shouts 'bye!' at Sonic.**

** "Okay… I just hope everyone is awake," Blaze looks at the van's clock. 11:25.**

** "Most likely, waiting for you to get home safe." Amy leans her head over the front seat.**

** "Ha, won't be safe at home when I tell them what's going on." Blaze pulls away from Sonic's house.**

** "Well, you have to think, if you hadn't have done that naughty stuff in the first place, you wouldn't have to worry about this." Amy shakes her finger.**

** "I know it was my fault but I'm still going to worry."**

** "Blaze," Silver starts.**

** "Nope!" Blaze holds a hand up to shush Silver. "Don't wanna talk about it anymore."**

** "Okay…" Silver lowers his ears.**

** "Well bye, Amy!"**

** Amy hugs Blaze from behind, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Bye Blaze and Silver!" Amy waves when she jumps from the van.**

** "Blaze, I really am sorry," Silver holds Blaze's free hand.**

** "Silver, don't say that anymore. You don't need to be sorry. I'm actually happy I'm going to have a child. It might be a little too early, but I've always hoped to be a mother someday." Blaze smiles at Silver. "And to make it even better, I'm having _your _child."**

** "I love you," Silver kisses Blaze before getting out of the van.**

** "Love you too," Blaze smiles as she watches Silver walk to his house. He turns and gives Blaze a warm smile before heading inside. "Now to tell the big secret…" Blaze whispers to herself, and pulls away.**


	9. Chapter 9

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 9**

**(Blaze's POV):**

** I slowly unlock and open the door. I peek my head through the doorway, seeing if anyone was around. The lights are on, so someone is up. I really don't want to wait until tomorrow to get this out…**

** "Blaze! You're home!" Ember pops out of nowhere.**

** "Ah!" I push Ember away. "Don't scare me like that!"**

** "Oh, sorry,"**

** "Don't sorry me you know you did that on purpose!"**

** "Okay, well… how was the party?" Ember lowers his ears.**

** "Ember I'm sorry. And, that party wasn't all that great,"**

** "What happened?" Ember perks up.**

** "Well there was a crazy girl dancing on Sally's coffee table with beer in her hand, need I explain more?"**

** "Nah, I get it." Ember grabs my hand and pulls me inside. "It's cold outside, shut the door!"**

** "Hey," I stare at the floor after catching my balance. "Are mom and dad still up?" **

** "Yeah, watching some romantic comedy in their room waiting for you to get home. Why?"**

** "Well, I have something I n-need to tell you guys," I get shaky. Nervousness overwhelms me. I haven't even said anything to them yet, and I'm already feeling like I'm going to pass out. _Well this is going to make everything so much easier…_ "Can you go get them?"**

** "Uh, sure, I'll be right back," Ember motions for me to stay, but I walk over to the couches anyway.**

** I pace back and forth, wringing my hands. Goosebumps rising under my fur. I'm terrified as hell, what are my parents going to say? What about Ember? I honestly don't care for my parents' opinion all that much, but I don't want to disappoint Ember… I can't stand thinking of what _he'll _think.**

** "What's up, honey?" Dad startles me, and I immediately stop pacing. I motion for the three to sit on the couches.**

** I stare at the floor. I can't bring myself to say anything. I can feel my parents' worried stares. "I-I h-have to t-tell you guys s-something…"**

** "What is it, honey?" My mom starts twirling the deep purple curls in her hair. She only does that out of nervous habit.**

** "W-well, I-I'm, I-I'm," my legs give out on me. I'm shaking all over. I didn't know this would be so hard!**

** "Blaze!" Ember jumps to my side. He holds my shoulders, and stares into my eyes. A warm, friendly stare.**

** This oddly makes me feel _better._ Even though I know I'm about to destroy his smile. That smile, it will soon turn into a look of disappointment, a look of _what-the-hell-did-you-do-Blaze? _I'm terrified of his reaction. I feel confidence in his smile for the time being, though, might as well take advantage of it. "Ember, please, don't hate me,"**

** "Why would I hate you?" Ember's smile turns into a look of confusion.**

** Why did I just ruin his smile… It was helping me, now I'm getting shaky again… "I-I'm… pregnant." The end of the word _pregnant_ is muttered out shakily. Now, I want to die.**

** Ember's face, oh the look on his face, it's almost as if it will scar me for life. His look changes to sorrow, anger almost, the exact _what-the-hell-did-you-do? _look I was expecting. He didn't let go of my shoulders, though. He just pulled me into a hug when my parents start screaming.**

** "I knew this would fucking happen! I fucking told you!" I barely turn my head for Ember to see out the corner of my eye. Dad goes back from standing, to sitting on the couch. He rubs his temples and watches the floor. "Why did I let you talk me into letting her stay at that fucking cabin!?" Dad looks at mom, who is pacing back and forth. "I should've known, that moment I saw Amy and Sonic on that chair, that this was going bad! I should've known!" And for the first time ever, I see my dad cry. _He's fucking crying!_**

** I start to cry. Softly, I try not to. I don't want to cry, this is my fault.**

** "Get out," I hear my dad say. "I can't believe my daughter, my daughter!"**

** I pull away from Ember. I stare at my dad blankly.**

** "GET OUT!" He screams.**

** "Honey, you can't just kick her out like that!" Mom stands in front of him, holding her hands on his chest.**

** "It's my house; I'll do whatever I fucking want!" Dad pushes mom out of the way. I stand, and make a fist.**

** "Don't push mom like that!" I lunge at him, not even thinking. I get caught by Ember. _Worst move I ever made!_**

** "How dare you!" Dad lifts his hand, and I brace myself for his slap. Mom catches him, and holds him back. She pretty strong for a woman… "It's that stupid fucking Silver kid! He ruined my perfect little daughter!" Dad holds his head down, more tears streaming down his face. Seeing him cry, it just destroys me.**

** "Kaito, please, calm down." Mother cries too. I can't believe what I've done… I had no idea they would take it this bad.**

** "Blaze just get the fuck out of my SIGHT!" Dad falls to the floor.**

** I run out of the living room, and up the stairs. Feeling condensed in the small hallway to my room. I hear a faint _'Blaze!' _from Ember, but I just ignore it. I slam the door and flop on my bed.**

** I take out my phone and text Rouge, _I told them…_**

**_ What did they say? _Rouge answers almost immediately.**

** _My dad screamed at me to get out, Ember, oh the look on his face, I disappointed everyone, Rouge. I didn't expect them to react the way they did at all, I saw my dad cry for the first time, he almost slapped me, and he would have if it weren't for my mom… I just don't know what to do!_**

_** Oh my god, Blaze. I wish I was there 4 u. I'm so srry. Do u want me 2 come get u?**_

**_ No… I'll just get in more trouble. _I toss my phone to the other end of the bed, ignoring any texts back. It's like this for the next ten minutes. I don't know what to do, I can't call Silver, I just can't. I can't make him feel guilty.**

** All of the sudden I hear yelling from downstairs, then stomps up the stairs. I don't bother getting up, but I perk my left ear towards the noise.**

** My bedroom door whooshes open, and Shadow is standing in the doorway. Shadow? "Shadow? What the hell?"**

** "I'm getting you out of here." Shadow picks me up over his shoulder and before I can say anything, has me downstairs.**

** "What the fuck are you doing with my daughter!" My dad screams and goes after Shadow, but Ember grabs his arm and tries his best to hold Dad back.**

** "I'm not letting her stay here with you, asshole!" Shadow walks, _oddly normal,_ out the door. I'm surprised my mom didn't do anything.**

** "Shadow you can't just say that to my dad!" I struggle until Shadow sets me down right beside his car. **

** "Well it's the truth. I heard he tried to slap you, I'm not letting him get away with that shit." Shadow throws his jacket at me, then starts to unlock the car door. I see Silver in the passenger seat. "Neither of us are."**

** "So, where are we going?" I hesitantly step into his car; Silver turns in his seat and grabs my hand.**

** "I'm so sorry, Blaze," Silver's eyes show sorrow. This is exactly what I expected from him. I don't want him feeling guilty. It's my stupid ass that got us into this mess.**

** "Silver, please, just don't," I lean my head on our intertwined fingers.**

** "We're going to my place, Rouge is there too." Shadow pulls away from my house, just in time before my dad got outside. I watch him, shaking his fist, getting smaller and smaller, until he disappears.**


	10. Chapter 10

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 10**

**(Blaze's POV):**

** Many things are going through my head right now. I'm _scared _of the future. What will happen when I go back home? I can't just stay at Shadow's all the time, even though he lives by himself. Staying at a guys house isn't going to help my case any anyways…**

** "Here," Shadow pulls up to the apartment complex.**

** Silver grabs my hand as soon as I'm out of the car. He squeezes it tight, as if he will never let go. And I wish he never would.**

** I shouldn't be this disoriented… I mean this is my fault, and I should be accepting my punishment instead of running from it. But is it okay to run, since my dad was acting the way he did?**

** "Blaze!" Rouge jolts me out of my thoughts.**

** "Sorry," I study the room. I've never been _inside _Shadow's place before. Surprisingly, it looks like Shadow actually cleans after himself. There's no pile of dishes in the sink, no clothes all over the floor-**

** "You okay?" Rouge hugs me. "You scared me when you said your dad was about to hit you, I'm sorry but I sent Shadow to get you."**

** "Don't be, its good to know you'll all be there for me." I plaster a smile on my face.**

** "Well Blaze you can stay here as long as you need to," Shadow says a little hesitantly when he sits on his small couch. I'm honestly surprised he's giving me this hospitality, and Silver's _okay_ with it. Well, we all know Shadow isn't very "warmed up" anyone except Rouge. Just doing it for Silver, I know, because he's the only one with no parents. No one to scream at him for anything he does stupidly. Maybe that's why he acts like the father figure towards everyone?**

** "Yeah, Blaze, we've got ya' covered." Silver smiles at me and gives me a thumbs-up.**

** I stare into Silver's eyes. He seems happy. I know he's worried, he's scared, and who knows what other mixed emotions he's feeling. I know he won't leave me, oh god I hope he doesn't, but I can't help but worry, I mean anything's possible, right?**

** All of the sudden, I feel a little dizzy. My legs go wobbly, and I fall over, still holding Silver's hand. He comes down with me, landing on top of me.**

** "Blaze!" Everyone, except Shadow, shouts.**

** My vision is getting blurry, and now I can barely tell Silver form Rouge. I feel like I'm about to throw up.**

** Now all I see is black.**

** (Silver's POV):**

** "Blaze!" I scream and shake her. What the hell just happened!?**

** "Should we take her to the hospital?" Rouge grabs Blaze's hand –the one not holding mine- and places two fingers on her wrist. _Probably feeling for a pulse?_**

** "Guys!" Shadow runs toward us and pulls me off the ground.**

** (Blaze's POV):**

** I wake up in Shadow's bed. My head is throbbing. And now Amy is here?**

** "Blaze!" Amy jumps when she notices my eyes are open.**

** "Amy?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"**

** "I came to see you, silly!" Amy gives me a thumbs-up, and a cheesy smile.**

** "Okay," I giggle.**

** "What happened, Blaze?" Rouge looks at me with a serious expression.**

** "I-I don't know, I just kinda, blacked out." I shrug my shoulders, unsure what explanation to give. I look down at myself, seeing I'm wearing an oversized shirt. I also notice Silver isn't wearing a shirt, so I guess I'm wearing his. "What's with my clothes?"**

** "Well when you blacked out I figured we should get you into something comfortable," Silver shrugs.**

** "Well I'm just confused, has this ever happened to you before?" Rouge keeps on with the subject.**

** "Well yeah, but a long time ago, like when I was, I don't know, 12?"**

** "Well you need to be careful," Amy jumps on the bed next to me, and cuddles up to me.**

** AT BLAZE'S HOUSE… (Ember's POV):**

** "I can't believe her!" Dad throws his hands in the air, him and mom are on the couch, and I'm on the floor, just watching. "My daughter! _My _daughter! Why my daughter! I didn't know my daughter would turn out to be, a, a," Dad searches for the right word to say. "Slut!" _That_ was _not_ the right word.**

** "What!" I stand abruptly, and raise my hand, god I want to hit him! I can't let myself do it though, not in front of mom.**

** But, she already did that for me.**

** "Don't call my daughter a slut!" She stomps her foot, her face is red with rage. She raises her hand to slap him again, but I grab her arm.**

** Dad just looks up at us. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I just- didn't know what to say!" His eyes shift on me. "I'm sorry."**

** "Don't be sorry! You stupid man! You can't take back what you just said! God, you are a horrible excuse of a man!" I hold a flame in my hand; I want to throw it at him! Then again, it might set the house on fire…**

** "Ember!" Mom shrieks at me, grabbing my flame-holding hand. "Don't speak that way to your father!"**

** "A horrible excuse of a man?" Dad stands, and slowly steps toward me. "A horrible excuse of a man! How could you defend Blaze like this! You know what she did was wrong! We can't afford another child! She gave her innocence away!"**

** "That was her choice!" I push him when he gets too close. "You know you did a lot worse at that age, and I know she didn't mean to get pregnant! And really, you guys were only like, what, a year older than she is right now when_ you_ got _mom_ pregnant!? Don't be such a fucking hypocrite!"**

** "Ember! Stop!" Mom grabs my arm, and gives me an angered look. One of those _listen-to-me-or-you're-dead_ looks. "Go to your room, now! I can't believe you right now!"**

** "I can't believe any of you!" I stomp on the way up the stairs. I stop to say: "And dad, don't _ever _call Blaze another name like that again! Or-or," I hold another flame in my hand, knowing dad doesn't have these powers it does serve as a reasonable threat. "I will fucking throw this at you!" And I storm up the stairs before they can shout another word at me.**

** (Normal POV):**

** "What is going on with my kids!? All of the sudden they think they can rebel against their father!? And Blaze, running off like that!? God, I don't know what to do!" Kaito holds his head in his hands.**

** "Well that kid kinda came and took her,"**

** "I don't care! She shouldn't have let them take her!" Kaito smacks his knee.**

** "Kaito, let's just calm down, and go to bed, okay?"**

** "if I can even sleep…"**

_**So thinking of skipping a few months ahead after this whole "spur" is over… see how Silver acts toward the baby tummy X) tell me what you think :P**_


	11. Chapter 11

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 11**

** Shadow wakes up on his couch, with Silver on the floor in front of him, still with no shirt on. He stands and walks toward his bedroom.**

** The girls are all sleeping in his bed. Shadow makes a fist. He goes to the side of the bed, and rips the blanket off of the girls. Amy is the only one to wake up.**

** "Shadow?" Amy sits up and rubs her eyes. She looks around and jolts out of the bed. "I'm so sorry Shadow!"**

** "It's alright, just get out of here." Shadow swats Amy away. She nods, and walks out of the room. "Guys wake up!" Shadow yells.**

** Blaze and Rouge open their eyes. "What?" They say in unison.**

** "Get out of my bed." Shadow points at the door. "The couch is open."**

** Blaze stands tiredly, and makes her way out the door. "Thank you," she mumbles.**

** Rouge looks at Shadow. Her expression changes to a weak smile, and she slowly leaves the room. She waits until she hears the mattress moan under Shadow's body, and walks back in to jump on the bed next to him. "I'm not sleeping on the floor,"**

** Shadow turns on his side, facing Rouge. "Alright," Shadow pulls Rouge closer to him, and cuddles her. The two fall back to sleep.**

** "Let's see what Shadow has to eat," Amy digs through Shadow's cabinets.**

** "It's probably full of junk food," Blaze stands next to Amy, looking through the bottom of the cabinets.**

** "Well is bacon considered junk food?" Amy says when she opens the freezer. She laughs to herself.**

** "Don't want to take any of his bacon; you don't know how he'll react." Blaze grabs the package from Amy's hands and hits her with it. She then stuffs it back in the freezer.**

** "I wonder if Rouge has told Shadow yet…" Amy leans against the counter in the small kitchen. She stares at the floor blankly.**

** "Oh, well," Blaze blinks at Amy. "I don't know, but she doesn't seem too worried about it at all… like its just not _bothering _her." Blaze leans next to Amy.**

** "Maybe we should give them some alone time today?"**

** "Yeah, they need to wake up alone. We should just leave soon, then."**

** "You can come to my house!" Amy beams with enthusiasm. "Silver too!"**

** "Heh," Blaze smiles. "Maybe."**

** "Ya' know, I feel kinda bad for Shadow," Amy says randomly.**

** "Hm?" Blaze gives Amy a confused look.**

** "I mean, he has no parents, no one to look up to, since Maria died… he lives all on his own."**

** "But that's just how Shadow likes it," Blaze giggles, "But yeah, Rouge told me how depressed he was when that happened. When she was with him, he just wasn't right." Blaze looks away. "It makes me think how stupid my problems are, how I'm complaining when I should be grateful." Blaze looks up at the ceiling, a tear running down her muzzle. "I mean, I'm all worried that I'll get screamed at by my parents, and you would think, Shadow has nothing to worry about, gets bad grades, whatever, he has no one he has to bother showing it to. You might think that's a good thing, but you know he doesn't like it, when there's no one here to support him, you know he doesn't like it! My problems are so stupid!" Blaze kicks the cabinet by her foot. "I have to go home; I'm going to have to deal with my consequences! I can't run away!"**

** "Blaze," Amy whispers, reaching for the cat's arm.**

** "No, no, I'm sorry," Blaze holds her head and leans over.**

** "Blaze you can come to my house if you want,"**

** "No, no, really I need to go home. I can't keep running away."**

** "Blaze," Silver appears in the kitchen, wrapping his arm around Blaze's shoulders, "you can't go home now."**

** "Any why is that?" Blaze turns her head and smiles at Silver.**

** "Because now you gave me an idea!"**

** "And what is that?"**

** "We need to play house!" Silver throws his hands in the air.**

** Amy and Blaze laugh. "Are you serious?"**

** "Yes! We can have someone pretend to be Shadow's parents! And-"**

** "Silver, that's ridiculous, we're not five!" Blaze nudges Silver.**

** "I think it's a good idea." Amy giggles, and lays her arm across Silver's shoulders. She gives Blaze a look.**

** "Fine!" Blaze laughs.**

** "I'm gonna call Sonic! He needs to be here, or it won't be as fun!" Amy pulls out her phone and dials Sonic's number.**

…

** "Okay so… who's waking Shadow up?" Sonic crosses his arms over his chest.**

** "I'm not dealing with him when he first wakes up!" Blaze holds her hands to her chest.**

** "Well, you two are the parents," Silver points a finger at Sonic and Amy. "So you do it!"**

** "It does make sense," Blaze nods.**

** "Ugh! Fine," Amy stomps her foot, grabs Sonic's hand and goes to Shadow's room.**

** "Rise and shine, son!" Sonic rips open the black curtains over the window, and pulls the blanket from him and Rouge. Shadow doesn't budge. "I said, RISE AND SHINE SON!" Sonic starts jumping on the bed.**

** "What the hell!" Shadow sits up and pushes Sonic off the bed. "Why are you calling me son?" Rouge shares the same look on Shadow's face: confusion. "And, why are you here?"**

** "Because I am your father! And you will do as I say!" Sonic flicks Shadow's nose.**

** "Get away!" Shadow swats Sonic's hand away.**

** "Don't treat your father like that, um, mister!" Amy says hesitantly.**

** "I'm gonna go now," Rouge stands and walks out of the room.**

** "Really, Sonic, what the hell are you doing?" Shadow raises an eyebrow at Sonic.**

** "We are playing house! Me and Amy are your parents and you have to play whether you like it or not!" Sonic attempts to pull Shadow's foot and get him out of bed, but falls backward when Shadow kicks him. "Father abuse! Father abuse!" Sonic yells and flails around on the floor.**

** "Stop acting so ridiculous!" Amy lightly kicks Sonic's arm. "You're a grown man! Act like it!"**

** "Err, well I'm going to go watch TV." Shadow steps over Sonic and heads out of the room.**

** Silver jumps on Shadow. "Oh, my brother!"**

** "Get off me!" Shadow wiggles out of Silver's grip.**

** "You can't escape my brotherly love!" Silver opens his arms again, but Shadow pushes him away.**

** "Everyone! On the couch now!" Sonic steps into the room and orders.**

** "Wha-" Shadow gets pulled on the couch by Silver.**

** "C'mere, kitty!" Silver pats the floor and looks at Blaze.**

** Blaze gives Silver an _I'm-gonna-kill-you_ look and crawls to sit next to Silver's feet.**

** "Good kitty!" Silver smiles wide at Blaze and pats her head. Blaze makes a hiss and swats his hand away. "Ow! Mommy the kitty scratched me!"**

** "Blaze!" Amy tries not to laugh when giving a stern look at the cat.**

** "Yeah kitty, say you're sorry!" Silver sticks his tongue out at Blaze.**

** "Ugh, _meow…_"**

** "ANYWAY!" Sonic waves his arms. "Rouge, you are now Shadow's girlfriend that always tries to get in his pants, so we hate you,"**

** "Excuse me!?" Rouge crosses her arms and taps her foot.**

** "In the _game_!" Sonic informs.**

** "Wait, what's with this game!? Why are you doing this?" Shadow says irritatingly.**

** "Just to have some fun, and give you the family you never had." Sonic smiles at Shadow, and Shadow sinks into the couch.**

** "Cheer up, brother! We're just getting started!" Silver wraps his arm around Shadow's shoulders.**

_**Sooooo sorry about the long update! This is the longest time it's been between updates. I have been pretty busy lately. I promise this will never happen again! I love you all! ^.^**_


	12. Chapter 12

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 12**

** "So son," Sonic says in a deep voice, "how would you like to learn about the 'birds and the bees'?"**

** Shadow's eyes widen. "Fuck no!"**

** Sonic sits on the floor across from Shadow. "Well too bad! You need to learn so you don't end up with a baby by the time your 18!"**

** Silver and the girls glare at Sonic.**

** "Anyway, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much," Sonic holds up a finger on each hand.**

** "Wait," Silver interrupts. "If this is a talk about 'safety' and stuff, then why are they already a mommy and daddy?"**

** "Okay fine, when a lady and a man love each other very much, the man leads the woman into his bedroom, and since he thinks the chick is so sexy, he throws her on the bed and they do this," Sonic hits his fingers together repeatedly, "and if they have no condoms to protect themselves, the woman could get pregnant! And you don't want that Shadow, now do you?"**

** "Oh god." Shadow shakes his head.**

** "Now if it's a _flavored_ condom, then the woman might s-"**

** "No no no!" Amy waves her hands in Sonic's face. "Don't get too vulgar!"**

** "Maybe I was gonna say that the woman might SWALLOW the condoms before they could use them!" Sonic throws his hands in the air.**

** "Sure, sure you were." Amy rolls her eyes.**

** "So the message is, always get flavored condoms." Sonic nods at Shadow, who has his face in his hands.**

** "But wait," Silver holds up a finger. "If the woman eats them all, doesn't that just take away the protection they needed? So they 'do it' unsafely?"**

** "No, it means they won't have-"**

** "Okay, okay, we get it! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Amy stands from her spot next to Sonic.**

** "Here, Amy, I'll tell it to him more nicely," Silver turns his body toward Shadow.**

** "That won't be needed." Shadow pushes Silver's face away.**

** "Well too bad." Silver pushes Shadow's hand away. "Okay so, when a girl and a boy love each other, and they're hormones act up, they bang, and if a condom is not on the boy's little ting-ting, they make a baby. And then the world explodes!"**

** "Silver, just, shut up." Shadow stands from the couch.**

** "Hey Blaze, I think we should demonstrate." Silver smiles at Blaze.**

** "Ha ha, I don't think so." Blaze laughs.**

** "Silver! That's bestiality! Not with the cat you naughty boy." Sonic flicks Silver's nose.**

** "Okay, so you can get naughty with mom, but I can't with the cat!?"**

** "Yes!" Sonic bursts into laughter.**

** Rouge looks at Amy and mouths _everyone needs to leave._**

"**I swear you guys, making a children's game this vulgar." Amy shakes her head, and grabs Sonic's hand. She whispers in Sonic's ear; "_We need to leave,"_**

** "_Why?"_**

** "_Rouge and Shadow need some alone time."_**

**_ "Again, why?_"**

** "_I can't tell you why_." Amy tugs Sonic to the door. "Hey guys, we're leaving!"**

** "Aw, why so soon? It was just getting interesting!" Silver makes a pouty face.**

** Amy gives Blaze a look. "Ugh, Silver," Blaze tugs on Silver's arm. "We have to go too. We need a ride."**

** "Huh? Oh, yeah." Silver shrugs. "Well, then, bye Shadow!" He waves as everyone heads out the door.**

** "Well that was… sudden." Shadow says.**

** "Yeah," Rouge sits on the couch. "Um, Shadow? I need to tell you something." She motions for Shadow to sit next to her.**

** "Sure," Shadow sits.**

** "Well, um…" Rouge plays with the end of her shirt.**

** "What is it, Rouge?" Shadow holds on to Rouge's arm.**

** Rouge looks down and rubs her stomach. "Well, I'm…"**

** "Rouge, don't tell me you're-"**

** "Pregnant."**

** Shadow stands and links his hands behind his head. He paces back and forth. "I swear we were protected!"**

** "There was the time after we played that 'seven minutes in heaven' thing…"**

** "This must have been what you didn't want me to know that other day in the cafeteria!"**

** "No, Shadow, the girls were just _asking _if you knew… I was figuring out the right time to tell you. I'm so sorry."**

** Shadow sits on his knees in front of Rouge, and holds her hands. "Don't be sorry. I'm the man, it's my fault. But really, why did you wait until now to tell me?"**

** "I don't know. I was afraid of how you would react, I guess."**

** Shadow looks into Rouge's eyes. "Honestly, I was a little angry. I don't know how I will deal with a child. I don't have the best temper. That's my fear, that I'll get too angry with one. I've never really interacted with other children. And, you shouldn't have waited this long to tell me. But I do swear that I won't leave you." Shadow leans forward and kisses Rouge.**

** "Well, maybe you should remember to protect yourself." Rouge gives a slight smile.**

** "You too!" Shadow thumps Rouge's forehead. "That's not totally my fault!"**

** "I know I'm just messing with you." Rouge pulls Shadow up. "Too bad that game of house ended so soon." She giggles.**

** "Ha, I wish it never started in the first place. I mean, 'the birds and the bees'? Really?" Shadow pulls Rouge to the kitchen. "How about some lunch?"**

…

**(Blaze's POV):**

** I stand outside my door, shaking. I can't decide whether I should actually go inside or not. I'm terrified. _Boy, am I terrified. _I know if Dad tries anything, Ember will protect me. Mom, I just don't know what side she's on.**

** It's a good thing I remembered to put my normal clothes back on before I came back. Who knows what would've been shouted at me.**

** I pull out my phone, and call Ember. I don't want anyone else answering the door.**

** On the second ring, he answers; "_Hello? Blaze!?_"**

**"_Ember, please come answer the door_."**

** "_O-okay, hold on_." I hear a _click._**

** I hear the locks turning, and Ember opens the door. "Blaze!" Ember pulls me into his embrace.**

** "H-hey, Ember." I'm still shaking.**

** "C'mon, we have to hurry if you want to avoid Dad, he's in the bathroom." Ember pulls on my hand.**

** Dad emerges from the bathroom, right when we get to the stairs.**

** I know I wanted to face him, not to run away.**

** But right now, I want to run.**


	13. Chapter 13

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 13**

_I'm taking the bold away! I don't know why I liked the bold honestly… I got many complaints so no more bold X) sorry for hurting everyone's eyes! (If you're reading on Facebook, just ignore this) Enjoy your reading :P_

(Blaze's POV):

"Blaze!" Dad yells and grabs my arm before I can dash up the stairs. "Blaze, I'm sorry!"

I turn to him. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Dad sighs. "I shouldn't have gone so crazy on you. The last thing I want is for you to start hating me. I promise to support you."

"Did Mom make you say that?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No, Blaze. I'm still not happy, at all, with what you did. But I shouldn't have done what I did to you. Who knows what you would've done then." Dad looks from me, to Ember. "And you need to chill."

Ember gives Dad a look. "Pardon?"

"Like, don't but-in mine and your sister's business. Don't threaten me, either. Remember whose house you live in."

"But how can I just stand there when-"

"No," Dad interrupts, "you will leave it alone. I don't care what you 'feel' you need to do; just lock yourself in your room or something. Next time I'm taking away any source of entertainment you have, including your cell phone."

"Whatever." Ember hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," Ember shakes his head and goes the rest of the way up the stairs.

Tears start coming out of my eyes. I run into Dad's arms. "Dad I'm so sorry!"

"Me too." He hugs me back. "But, Silver is not allowed in the house for a while."

"What!?" I can't believe him sometimes… but I can't live with a grudge against him though. I understand his past anger. It was probably best I got out, so he calmed down. But keeping me away from Silver? Eh, I just don't know.

…

(Rouge's POV):

Now it's time to go home and tell my parents about me. It's almost 9:00; I had stayed at Shadow's longer than I thought.

I unlock the door and walk inside. I flick the lights on. I guess no one's home? I know my dad works at night but what about Mom?

Looking through the house I find that she's no where to be found. Maybe she's at the store? I'll just wait for her.

3 **HOURS LATER…**

I wake up to the door opening. I realize I had fallen asleep on the couch. "M-mom?"

"Shit," She murmurs.

"Mom!" I jump from the couch and run to her. I was going to ask _"are you okay?"_ but seeing her outfit, I think I know where she's been. I mean, who wears a short revealing dress and 5-inch heels to the store?

Mom stumbles, and falls over. I catch her and push her back on her feet. "H-hey honey!" She hiccups. Her long white hair is all over the place.

"What are you doing home so late!?"

"I thought you were supposed to be at Blaze's house for the night!" She shouts.

"No, I decided it was best to just come home because it's a school night. She told me the drama died down and its fine in the house right now. There's no need to stay and comfort her." I shake my head. "Anyway, I'm not the problem right now!" Not yet, anyway…

"I just went and had some adult fun! That's all!" Mom pushes me out of the way, and stumbles to her room, attempting to pull her heels off on the way. She slams the door behind her. I hold myself back from chasing after her.

I'm mad right now, honestly. Sure, she does need some time to have fun and everything, but she scared the shit outta me!

I notice a light through the blinds of the window by the door. I pull a blind down enough so I can see, but also so anyone outside doesn't see me. There's a man in a white truck outside, a bat, I can't determine his color. Oh god, I hope he's not here for what I think. He's on the phone, and looks a little angry.

I storm to Mom's door, and stop myself from opening it. I hear her voice, maybe she's on the phone with that man? I press my ear against the door, and listen.

"No, you need to leave! …I told you, you're only taking me home! …No! My daughter is here, and the last thing I want is for her to think I'm cheating on her father! …Thanks for the ride home but I'm fucking married! …I will call the cops! …Okay, thanks." I hear the phone click, and Mom sighs. I guess he was just giving her a ride home.

I look back, and the light in the window is gone. I slowly open the door and head into the room. Mom is sitting on the edge of her bed. "Mom? Who was that?"

"I'm the mom here! Stop questioning me!" Mom holds her head in her palms.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I don't mean to seem that way. That just scared me. Please just tell me."

"Well, I went out to a club with a couple of friends, and I drank too much. The girls were all too drunk to drive, so I hitched a ride." She giggles. "And he thought he was going ta' get in my pants! How hilarious!" She flops on her back and throws her hands in the air, then laughs hysterically. I can't help but laugh myself. "I'm not that easy!" She looks at me. "Our hotness is just irresistible, right?"

"Ha, I guess." I go to sit next to her. I try to make my tone as serious as possible. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Sure hun." Mom sits up, and crosses her legs.

"Well, um, you know when I went to stay at the cabin with everyone?" I lower my ears.

"Yeah?" Mom gives me a concerned look.

"Well, um," I take a deep breath, "you know how me and Shadow got together?"

"Yeah?" She drags the word out.

"Well, uh, me and Shadow uh, you know," I look away and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Oh, Rouge, you don't need to be all embarrassed, I lost my virginity around that time too, don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't think you would last this long. I'm just glad you came out and told me." She puts her hand on my knee.

"That's not the part I thought you would really be mad about."

"What is it, then?" She squints her eyes at me.

"Well, uh," I can't get the words out. "Mom, I-I'm... Well…" I can't do it. "Well, you're gonna be a… Grandma…"

"WHAT!?" Mom jumps off the bed, trips over her own feet and falls on the floor. "Are you serious!?"

"Y-yes… I'm sorry, I disappointed you…"

"Rouge, oh god what's your father going to think?"

"I don't know, and I'm scared to find out."

Mom sits up and squeezes my hand. "I'll tell him if you want… This is my fault after all! I'm a bad influence!"

"Mom don't say that! It was my stupidity!" I yell at her, I'm not letting her take blame for this. I don't care if she got pregnant with me at 19.

"Well," a smile grows on her face. "That's going to be one spoiled kid!"

I giggle at her. "Thanks, Mom… And I want to tell Dad myself, but I would like it if you were there with me."

"I will be." She gasps, "We should get him one of those '_world's best Grandpa_' mugs or something!"

"I don't know."

"I'll go buy one! Well tomorrow…!" Mom is being weirdly cheerful right now. Maybe she wanted me to have a child? Like, secretly?

"O-okay," I smile. I feel a lot better; I guess she just understands how I feel right now.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Today everyone is just in a good mood. I'm still scared though, Mom is going to get Dad that mug or whatever she's doing today, she doesn't want me to be there, so I don't get yelled at. So she's doing it while I'm at school. Amy, Cream, and I are playing with tennis rackets hitting a ball against the wall. "Ouch!" I get knocked backward with a volleyball. God, I hate gym.

"Rouge!" Amy kneels down next to me.

"Rouge! Rouge are you okay?" Charmie buzzes over to me, Tails following behind him.

"What the hell!" I take Amy's hand and she pulls me up.

"We're sorry Rouge!" Charmie exclaims.

"It's okay, just be careful please!" Cream starts to shout, but falters out like she feels bad for raising her voice a little.

"We will! I promise." Tails gives Cream a little kiss on the cheek and heads the other direction with Charmie. Cream's face grows bright red.

"C'mon lets keep our game going!" Amy bounces the tennis ball on the floor and gives it a hard whack, and we continue playing. "So how did it go yesterday? What did Shadow say?"

"He got a little angry, but he calmed down and told me he will never leave me. He's scared, Amy."

"Shadow's scared?" Amy dives after the ball.

"He's afraid he'll get too aggressive with the child. You know, with his temper and all."

"Wait, you're going to have a baby, Rouge?" Cream says softly.

"Well, um, yes, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" I give Cream a look, and she nods.

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks," I smile wide, Cream just makes me smile.

"I honestly think he'll make a great father, the way he acts with us and all," Amy says.

"Yeah, I love him so much, Amy."

"I know," Amy smiles at me.

_Sorry for the late update! I've been very busy with school work and all… I'm trying to get all the drama out of the way because I want to get to the funny parts more XD … In my opinion this chapter kind of sucked but I have future stuff planned, I just have to get there X)_


	14. Chapter 14

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 14**

(Rouge POV):

"Bye, Blaze!" I wave to the cat while she drives away. I wish my mom would let me drive her car so I wouldn't have to hitch rides to school.

I open the front door, and see that "_World's Best Grandpa!_" mug on the counter. I didn't think Mom would actually do it.

"Rouge," Dad makes me jump.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"_You_ shouldn't scare me like _this_!" Dad grabs the mug left on the counter. "I can't believe you!"

"Don't be too harsh on her," Mom appears behind him.

"But she's only seventeen!" Dad snaps.

"And we were only nineteen when we had her!" Mom snaps back.

"Look, Dad, I'm really sorry. And you guys having me at a young age is not a good excuse either. I'm ready for any punishment." I hold my head down.

"Well, you're not going out and spending a week at any funky place with your friends like that again." Dad puts his hand on my shoulder. "At least, not if Shadow is there." He looks back at Mom. "Who would've thought Shadow could do something like that anyway?" He laughs.

"I was surprised too." Mom shrugs, and grabs my hand. "Your dad promised to be supportive with me. Be happy I talked him out of grounding you for a month." Her warm smile always makes me feel better. It's contagious!

"Yeah so it's gonna be two months now!"

"Dad!" I smack his arm, and he laughs at me.

**4 MONTHS LATER… **

**(**Shadow's POV**):**

"Silver! Stop!" Silver is doing that weird thing to Blaze when you're pretty much kissing the other person's stomach, like making the fart noises blowing on it n stuff. Blaze is laughing her ass off. Yeah, Silver is finally allowed in her house again, and she decided to invite everyone over and have a "get together." Rouge dragged me here.

"So, Rouge, what are you guys thinking of naming the baby?" Amy attempts to sit properly on the couch, making a dumb face at Rouge.

"Yeah is it a boy or a girl?" Sonic asks, mocking Amy's position.

"Uh," Rouge looks down and rubs her stomach, then grabs my hand. She hasn't even told _me_ yet, she made me look away from that thing that shows the fetus and lets the doctor/nurse woman see what the baby is, I don't know what the device is called. She then had the nurse tell her in private. I don't understand why, maybe she just wanted to have us all know at the same time? "It's gonna be a girl!" _A girl?_ Oh, god. How am I going to deal with a girl? Taking her clothes shopping, her first boyfriend, and… ugh… _periods…_

"Yay!" Amy leaps from her seat with her arms in the air. "I get a little girl as my buddy! _Ha!_ Sonic!"

"Whatever!" Sonic rolls his eyes onto Blaze, who, along with Silver, is watching Amy brag to Sonic, and then looking back at each other smiling. "You guys better be having a boy!"

"Don't worry," Silver and Blaze kiss each other. "It's going to be a boy."

"How about that, Amy!" Sonic jumps, points at Amy, and shuffles his feet.

"Dipshits you guys shouldn't be using _our _children like that!" It's almost as if they were excited to get a new toy!

"Oh, Shadow! I didn't mean to come across that way!" Amy holds her hands together, as if begging to me.

"Calm down, Amy, we know what you meant." Rouge gives Amy a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, too." Sonic sits and lowers his ears. "But I'm excited to have a little buddy!" Sonic lifts his ears again. "Hopefully he likes his Uncle Sonic!"

"There's no reason why he shouldn't." Blaze says.

"Well, he's annoying, pushy, too cocky,"

"Okay, okay! We get it!" Sonic waves his hands in the air, interrupting me.

"And you two can't get all 'bromancy' with each other around the kids." Blaze shifts her eyes between Silver and Sonic.

"I kinda got that already." Silver looks at Sonic and gives a weird frown. Pretending sadness. I really don't understand those two.

"But hey!" Sonic leaps onto Silver, who was sitting on the floor. "We still have months till' then." He licks his lips, and keeps a retarded, attempted seductive, smile. Usually they burst out laughing within a few seconds, but they've gotten better at keeping their laughter in.

"Oh, yes!" Silver runs a finger down Sonic's arm, then Amy runs and pushes Sonic off, then jumps on top of him. She turns backward and smacks Silver's leg. "My man!" Then everyone in the room is laughing, except me. I find this just, dumb.

Sonic's face is red, and Amy's too. Amy is still on top of him, and they're just staring at each other. Sonic finally perches on his elbows and kisses Amy. They stay there making out until the door starts to unlock, then jump apart.

Blaze's mom and Ember walk in. Her mom's arms are full of shopping bags. "Look what we got for the baby!" she sits on the floor and starts digging through the bag labeled "Babies R Us". She pills out a little black leather jacket with bright flames decorated on it. "Ember picked it out, isn't it cute!?"

"Aw!" Blaze slowly gets up from the couch, and sits on the floor next to her mom. "I love it!"

"I thought it matched our family pretty well." Ember leans against the wall and smiles.

"Oh, and I got something for you guys too, Rouge," She digs through the bag again, and pulls out some ugly pink footie pajamas. It has a green diamond on the front, which probably made her think of Rouge.

(Normal POV):

"Aw how cute!" Rouge attempts to get up, but Shadow stands abruptly and grabs the clothing from Kate. He returns to his seat and gives it to Rouge. "Thanks, Kate!"

"I saw it and thought of you!" _Exactly what I thought. _Shadow thinks.

"So, what are you guys thinking of naming the babies?" Kate looks between the two couples expectantly.

_I'm sorry for taking long to update AGAIN… but I had to use my flash drive for school and I left it there over the weekend on accident (yes I keep all my stories on a flash drive)_


	15. Chapter 15

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 15**

"Well, me and Silver were thinking Flame," Blaze starts, then interrupted by an _"Aw!" _from her mother.

"That's perfect!" She says.

"What about you guys?" Ember nods at Shadow and Rouge.

"Well, considering I just found out we're having a girl not long ago, we're not sure." Shadow gives Rouge a look.

"Well, um, actually, I was thinking Shade. So she would be named after you!" Rouge smiles expectantly at Shadow.

_Guessed she planned this one out… _"That's… sweet?"

"What, you don't like it?" Rouge's smile falters slightly.

"No, no, that's not what I was saying. I'm just thinking you did this on purpose."

"Did what?"

"Waited a while so you could decide on a name, then tell me about the girl. So I couldn't argue."

"You know me so well!" Rouge says sarcastically. "I just thought of it not long ago! I thought you would like it since it's like your name, Shadow."

"I do like it, because then she'll be able to brag about how she was named after the best dad in the world." Shadow smiles and buts his forehead into Rouge's.

Sonic puts his arm around Amy, and pulls off his shoe. "Amy, this can be our child! His name will be… Shoebert!"

"Oh he's so beautiful!" Amy throws her hands in the air, and then pulls the shoe away from Sonic. "I don't see how you're going to change his diaper," Amy twists the shoe around, studying it.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Silver points at the shoe. "I don't see his pee-pee."

Amy throws the shoe at Silver, and it knocks him in the face.

"Ow!" Silver rubs the injured spot.

"I swear you guys," Kate shakes her head, and takes the rest of her stuff to her bedroom.

Amy stands, and starts twirling around the room. She hums a tune not matching her graceful moves. She stops, and starts shaking her hips. This time not looking like an idiot in Shadow's eyes. "I think I know what I want to do with my life."

"And what is that?" Sonic mutters, watching Amy shake around the room.

"I want to be a dance instructor." Amy stops and pulls out her phone.

"What made you want to do that?" Rouge asks.

"Well two days ago," Amy plays Toxic from Brittney Spears. "I went to my cousins' house. They had a game there called Dance Central 2, and we played a little. You can choose difficulties on there, and I always chose hard. The dances were so confusing! But when everyone was asleep, I stayed up all night learning those dances. I felt so amazing when we danced the next day and I got the highest score every time! I realized I really enjoy dancing, and I feel like I'm just going to get a lot better!" Amy keeps dancing along with the song, which is edited shorter to fit the song from the game.

"That's cool." Sonic stares in awe at Amy. To him it's like trying to determine what another person is saying when speaking another language, watching her.

"And a game taught you _that_?" Blaze squints her eyes at the hedgehog. "That's amazing!"

"Just wait until I can teach my own dancing to other people! It will be even better!"

"But anyone could just learn a dance from a game like that. Don't start thinking you're special." Shadow crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hey," Amy stops dancing and walks over to Shadow. "Everyone is special! You grump!" Amy flicks Shadow's nose.

"You know what I meant."

"But, I couldn't do _that_." Rouge points at Amy.

"Well obviously, with the way you are right now." Silver giggles.

"Well, yeah! But like, if I wasn't pregnant, I still couldn't do that."

"Well, anyway, Silver I want my shoe back!" Sonic holds his hand out.

Silver throws the shoe and Amy catches it, she puts it on Sonic's foot.

"Thanks honey." Sonic kisses Amy.

"You know what I realized?" Silver holds his head down.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"I have no plans in life… I have no money for college, who knows what I'd even _do_ in college, and I still can't even fucking drive!"

"Well, you have your permit, don't you?" Blaze asks.

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten around to actually driving."

"Well stop being lazy and do it then!" Shadow throws a pillow at Silver. "Don't complain when it's your fault."

"I know…" Silver throws the pillow back at Shadow. "But don't throw stuff at me!"

"I throw whatever I want at you!" Shadow throws the pillow back again, engaging the two in somewhat of a pillow fight.

**2 HOURS LATER…**

Blaze has gotten out a photo album from when they were in the cabin and is crowded together on the floor.

"Aw, look!" Rouge points to a photo of Amy and Sonic cuddling on the couch. "You two were so cute!"

"_Were_?" Sonic pokes Rouge's cheek.

"Ha ha, look its Shadow and Sonic sword fighting with they're forks," Blaze points to the photo.

"More like Sonic getting threatened in a corner with Shadow's fork at his throat," Silver laughs along with Blaze.

"Okay moving on!" Sonic turns to the next page. "Oh wow, look its Shadow and Rouge getting snuggly under the tree,"

"Well there's you and Amy on that chair! That was right before Blaze's dad burst through the door too." Shadow points out.

"And here's Rouge giving her man a lap dance,"

"Here's Amy, shoving her boobs in your face during Twister,"

"There's you and Rouge's first kiss,"

"There's you and Amy tangled in Twister again,"

"Wait!" Rouge stops the two trying to embarrass each other. "Why are you guys getting all defensive over the good moments?"

"Look, Blaze," Silver hits Blaze's arm. "When you were thrown in the water!" Silver bursts into laughter.

"Oh shut up,"

"Hey you were the one that freaked out and pushed me in the water with your telekinesis when I scared you!" Ember walks in and says.

"Whatever!"

"Ha ha, look Amy; it's us with spaghetti all over our faces!" Sonic says after flipping through pages.

"That was one messy dinner," Amy reminisced.

"When you guys did that kiss thing with the noodle, I wish I had my camera ready." Blaze says, and flips to the next page.

"You always had your camera, and from what I see, when we never notice." Rouge nudges Blaze's shoulder.

"Good times, good times."

_Sorry for the short chapter... And it's kinda hard sometimes writing about music you hate XD but I love Dance Central, so I had to include it X) and, I have other stuff to work on… *hint hint* X)_


	16. Chapter 16

**High School for the Freaks CHAPTER 16**

_This story is taking too long in my opinion, like I don't know what to write in the months of pregnancy during school, so I had to skip time…I realized I didn't really write about them in school anyways, so maybe I should just change the story title?_

**5 MONTHS LATER…**

"Ugh this is so difficult!" Rouge slams her fist on the desk her laptop is sitting on. "Online college sucks!"

"Rouge calm down," Jewel rests a hand on Rouge's shoulder. "You can't give up."

"I mean, why do I have to do math and all this shit if I'm going into fashion design?" Rouge rubs her temples and squeezes her eyes shut.

"I don't know sweetie,"

The door unlocks, and Shadow steps in.

"Hey Shadow!" Jewel turns and waves. "Okay honey I have to go know, I have stuff to do around the house. Be careful." She kisses Rouge's red out of frustration cheek.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too. Bye Shadow!"

"Bye," Shadow slightly waves, setting some bags on the counter. Rouge had moved in Shadow's apartment with him, and since her due date is a week from now, Shadow has made it so Rouge is never alone when he has to go to work just in case.

"Hey Shad," Rouge comes to the kitchen slowly, struggling with her steps.

"Hey be careful!" Shadow grabs Rouge's hand and leads her to the small table in the corner, where there's only room for two people, and sits her in a chair.

"I'm fine, really, Shadow." Rouge smiles up at Shadow and kisses him.

"Don't want to take any chances," Shadow retrieves the bags from the counter and sets them on the table. "Here's dinner."

"Jack in the Box, again, yummy." Rouge sighs, digging through one of the bags.

"I'm sorry, but you know I suck at cooking."

"No it's fine." Rouge opens a taco and starts picking the lettuce out.

"I thought you liked lettuce?" Shadow watches Rouge go to work on her food.

"I don't know, right now it doesn't sound good."

"Okay then,"

"Ow," Rouge grabs her stomach. "She's kicking Shadow." Rouge smiles at the hedgehog sitting across from her. Another kick. "And hard."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Um, ow! Fuck!" Rouge moves from her chair, and sits on the floor.

"Rouge! Are you okay!?" Shadow crouches next to Rouge, and grabs her hand.

"Gah!" Rouge holds her stomach tighter. "Shadow I just…" She grabs the soiled end of her dress.

"Oh, no," Shadow pulls Rouge up, and carries her. "You have to get to the hospital."

**AT THE HOSPITAL…**

(Rouge's POV):

"Shadow it fucking hurts!" I squeezes Shadow's hand, hard, making him flinch.

"Well it's not going to be all butterflies and rainbows,"

"Rouge!" Mom and Dad burst through the doors. "She's having her baby!?"

"Why else would we be here!?" Shadow nods toward me.

"S-sorry," Len stands next to the hospital bed, and looks down at me. "Honey it's going to be okay,"

"Don't fucking sweet talk me!" I shake my head. "I want it out!"

**8 HOURS LATER…**

It's about 4:00 in the morning, and Blaze and Amy came to support me. They look so tired.

A nurse comes back into the room, holding the baby bundled in a small blanket or something.

I start crying when the baby is handed to me. She has black fur, and quills with red streaks resembling Shadow's. She has one red eye, and one green. I move the blanket so I can see her back; she has slick-black wings. "Shadow, look, she looks exactly like you." I say softly.

"Little Shade," Shadow smiles at the baby. Her eyes are looking all over Shadow's face. "Look at her eyes!"

"I know, aren't they beautiful?"

"Let me see her," I hand Shadow the baby, and he sits in a chair near the bed. His smile is so happy and sincere.

Mom pulls out her camera from her pocket, and takes a picture of Shadow with Shade. "That's so sweet." She takes a couple more photos. "Can I see her?"

Shadow reluctantly hands Mom the baby. She looks down at her and cradles her, humming softly.

Amy helps Blaze out of her chair, and they walk over to Mom. "Aw," they say together.

"Blaze you just-" Amy shouts, and moves her foot from the puddle around Blaze's feet.

"Oh my god!" Blaze starts to fall, and Amy tries her best to hold her up. "I'm so sorry Amy!"

Now Shade starts crying. And she was so calm! "Guys!"

"C'mon Blaze," A nurse takes Blaze and Amy out of the room, and a clean-up lady rushes to the puddle.

"Looks like Shade and Flame will have the same birthday," mom says and gives Shade back to Shadow.

"Call Silver!" I shout at anyone who's listening. Shadow hands Mom his phone.

…

(Blaze's POV):

"Where is Silver!?" I yell at the nurse. She gives me a confused look. I forgot no one here even knows who Silver is…

"Blaze I don't think he even knows you're here right now," Amy says to me, holding my hand as I'm rushed to another room.

"Well someone tell him!"

"I will hold on." Amy is backed away when the nurses move me onto the bed. "Hey!"

My head is spinning right now, and I feel sick. It hurts so badly!

"Blaze I'm trying to call him but the line is busy!" Amy says to me. "I think one of the others already got a hold of him."

"I'm here! I'm here!" Silver and Sonic rush into the room.

"Whoa whoa, don't want to get too crowded in here!" A nurse stops Silver. "Who are you?"

"I'm the father!"

"Okay, and you?" She lets Silver run to me, and shoos Sonic and Amy.

"You okay?" Silver grabs my hand.

"No! It hurts like hell! I want to throw up!"

"Please remain calm miss," The nurse brings the trashcan closer to me.

"Ah!" I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Blaze!" Mom's voice cuts into my head.

**10 hours later…**

"Flame is a beautiful baby boy," I say to Silver. Flame's little fingers are holding on to my one finger. He looks practically like a normal cat, except with short spiky hair. His fur is white, and he has golden eyes. The tips of his hair are dark purple.

"I can't believe we're parents," Silver says in a shaky voice.

"Silver are you, crying?" I turn to him, tears in my eyes as well.

"Pff, no!" Silver wipes a tear from my face, and kisses me.

"And just think, we have our whole lives together, and now with the addition of Flame!"

"I know,"

"I love you Silver."

"I love you, too."

_Okay, so this is the end! I wasn't really planning on this being the last chapter, but oh well! I'm going to start writing about Shade and Flame growing up and everything sometime soon though, so it's not completely over… But I realized I forgot to shout out to all the baby name voters in the last chapter! – RegularShowandSonicrulez1, Ember The Flame Guardian, Casino Nights, The Guy (guest), maniax300, .359, AssassinsCreed25, and some guests that didn't give themselves a name :P I would like to thank Ember The Flame Guardian for being my buddy through this whole process too, and for giving me Ember! Also Maniax300, Shadsys Teddy (my OC Legacy was used in one of her stories! Check it out :P), and Kat Marine, a guest but he was my "number one fan" X) I wonder why he hasn't reviewed in a while… This sounds like I just won an award or something XD Thanks for the support and reviews! I love you all! X)_


End file.
